Grease 2
by ten195
Summary: from Grease2 prospective. Helga's tried of the same old she wants more in her last year of highschool, she wants a cool guy with a hot motorcyle to sweep her off her fet. will Arnold be that guy?
1. Chapter 1

Another beautiful September morning to start off the first day off school at H.S. 118. Students gather in packs talking about their summer vacations, cracking jokes, talking about the upcoming year excitedly. In the school's parking lot a pink 2007 Honda Accord pulled up and 4 females stepped out wearing pink jackets with glittery words "PINK LADIES" sparkling on their backs.

"She's late again" yelled a 17 year old Rhonda Wellington Lloyd as she opened her compact mirror and started to look at her reflection. Under her pink jacket she wore a low v-necked black shirt with a black skinny tight skirt with a red belt tied around her waist in a bow and red strappy shoes on her feet. Her long black mane was twisted up in a French braided ponytail.

"Personally I believe that being late shows terrible leadership skills." Lila Sawyer piped up leaning against the hood of the car and filing her finger nails. Her red hair was cut short in a blunt cut and hanging straight to her chin. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress stopping by her knee a green bow was tied on the dress on the back and white and green flats on her feet.

"Oh come on guys, Helga's on her way over let's just wait a few more minutes." Phoebe Heyerdahl said holding up her textbooks and looking around the courtyard for a glimpse of Helga. Her long black hair slightly curled was flowing down her back, she was wearing a dark blue half cut dress and blue flats on her feet, her glasses was changed in grade nine to contacts.

"Yea well I have to go because I have class in the next hour so I will see you guys at three ok." 18 year old Patty Smith (a.k.a Big Patty) said. Also part of the pink ladies on the account that her and Helga were such good friends even though she went to Hillwood Community College. Being the oldest she drove and keeps an eye on the girls and helped them with any problems that she can. Patty today was wearing denim jeans with a v-neck black shirt under her jacket. Her hair in a ponytail, she waved goodbye to her friends started up the car and drove away.

"Well I can't wait anymore!" Rhonda said as she closed her compacted and grabbed her bag.

"Here she is!" Phoebe yelled

"Well..!" Rhonda huffed.

"Hey you guys were gonna be late lets go!" Helga Pataki yelled to the group as the made their way to the front door of the school. Helga was the leader of the "PINK LADIES" , she was wearing soft black pants, as pink tube top under her pink jacket. Her blond hair tied into two loose pigtails that hung down her back. She wore a pink chocker around her neck and pink and black converse on her feet. Heading into the school the four girls headed towards their lockers.

"Alrite Pataki why were you late this morning?" Rhonda inquired as she started taking books out of her locker and checking on her reflection in the mirror.

Helga smirked and rolled her eyes "oh you know the usual' she began ' woke up, check on Miriam, walked to the bus stop broke up with Brian!" Everyone gasped at the news.

"You broke up with Brian?" Lila asked looking at Helga wide eyed and with a little smile on her face.

"May I ask why you did that Helga?" Phoebe asked also with a shocked look on her face.

Helga closed her locker and started moving toward homeroom, the other girls following just as she was about to answer the question she saw a group of boys in black leather jackets with the words "T-Birds" written in white letters on the back standing by the homeroom door. The "T-Birds" were the leading Alpha male at the school and consists of Brain (a.k.a Brainy) Rolle the leader of the group, wearing a black shirt and leather pants with black tennis. Brain changed his glasses to contacts in grade nine and his asthma breathing evened out over the years. Gerald Johanssen , sporting underneath his jacekt a red shirt with the number 33 written on the front black pants and red sneakers, his tall hairdo still as tall and curly. He was Phoebe's boyfriend from grade nine, but was still known as the ladies man (from having an older brother). Harold Berman well known football star on the field and developed muscles in all the right places. He wore under his jacket a blue tee shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, his blue cap on his head turned backwards in its usual style, he was Patty's boyfriend. And last but not least in the group was Thaddeus (a.k.a Curly) Gammelthorpe known for the king of the drama club and to have finally control his freakish ways (thanks to therapy from fifth grade to fourth grade) wore a green shirt under his black jacket with jeans and sneakers, changing glasses for contacts as well. His hair was slick back into a nice short ponytail at his back.

"Yo Helga!" Brain shouted as he slid into the seat next to Helga in homeroom. "Meet me at the bleachers for a ciggie at lunch time we need to talk."

"I can't,' Helga replied sitting down and facing forward in her seat ' I quit its bad for your health!"

"Well dumping me is also bad for your health" Brain smirked at Helga

"Saids who?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows a look of amusement on her face.

"Saids the Surgeon of the United States Helga! Curly replied earning a laugh and high five from the guys. Before Helga could respond the bell rung and Mrs. Newton hurried inside to quiet down the class.

"Settle down class we have a new student joining us today. Come son don't be shy"

In walked a young boy with a slightly oblong shaped head, blond hair that fly in odd direction and a small blue cap in the middle of his head. Her was wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and tennis, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Uhhh…..hi my names Arnold. Arnold Shortman" he said shyly.

The class snickered at his shyness which caused a blush to form on Arnold's cheek.

"Ok Arnold there's a seat right behind Helga why don't you go and sit right there ok." Mrs. Newton said taking a little pity on the shy boy and pointing to where Helga was.

Arnold made his way to his seat and sit down. The blond girl in front turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face, her hand sticking out for a handshake.

"My names Helga. Helga G. Pataki." She said

Arnold grabbed her hand and shakes a smile on his face and his eyes going halved lidded as her stared into her blue eyes and sniffed some of her vanilla and lavender scent. "Oh what's the G stands for?" he asked

Helga rolled her eyes and turned back into her seat but not before answering " None of your Bees wax's Bucko!"


	2. Chapter 2

Am sooo sorry I haven't put in a disclaimer or nothing. This is my first story so please go easy on me and as you might have guessed the idea came from "GREASE 2" one of my favorite movies which mean I will have singing scenes in this. And I also forgot to mention that Arnold was from San Lorenzo so he was transferring for his last year. Sorry! HEHEHEHE enjoy please!. Songs are in Italics.

I don't own HEY ARNOLD!

"So what's the story with you and Brian?" Lila asked Helga after school as they made their way across the football field to the car parking lot.

Helga sighed and said "He just need to learn that when your dead you lie down."

"Well he sure hasn't lost the hots for you." Rhonda imputed as she wave to a group of football players on the field.

"Really I mean criminy! I just got tired of him always wanting to make out after school you know. I mean there has to be more to a relationship than just making out rite? Helga asked scowl apparent on her face.

"Mmmmmm never really thought of it that way." Rhonda said earning giggles from Phoebe and Lila and a playful push from Helga.

"Not surprising princess since that's all you and Thad are famous for." Helga started laughing as a blush appeared on Rhonda's cheeks.

Just then the sounds of motorcycles were heard and the girls turned and saw the rival gang, "Outlaws", of H.S 119 passing through. Their leader named Dominic, wearing a leader jacket with sandy blonde hair dark shades on his face and a toothpick in his mouth, headed up to the T-Birds who were leaning against the fence smoking and laughing at the people trying out for football. Brain turned around and his faced showed a mixture of fear and anger. Pulling on his jacket he whistle to the boys to follow him and headed over to where Dominic was.

"Dominic." Brain said in his cool deep voice.

"Brain" Dominic answered pulling his shades down his nose.

"These freaks have invaded our turf enough!" Thad said standing behind Brain with his hands in his pockets.

"I say we take care of them tonight!" Harold growled puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles.

Brain pulled a ciggie out of his pants lighted and said "tonight' his voice creaked so he cleared his throat and said in a firmer voice 'tonight, we bowel."

"Hey you lucky were bowling tonight." Gerald piped up hitting his chest and pointing to the group.

The "Outlaws" start laughing. Dominic smiled pushed his shades back on his eyes "I liked that" he said and rode away laughing at the group.

"Hey!' Phoebe yelled at the group, 'we bowling tonight?"

"Yea oh and Lila?" Brain said

"Yea Brian?" Lila answered

"I want you to look your best you dig?" Brain replied winking at Lila.

"No Problem Brain." Lila blushed and the group of girls walked away to the waiting car in the parking lot.

Arnold watching the whole scene walked home thinking of Helga and trying to find some way to talk to her and debating if he should go to the bowling alley tonight. Reaching the door to the Sunset Arms Boarding house he opened the door and stood aside as a horde of animals ran passed him.

"Am home!." He yelled and made his way to the kitchen. He saw his mom, Stella Shortman standing around the fridge pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

"Hey sweetie how was your first day of school?" Stella asked her son as Arnold took an apple from the container on the counter and started eating it.

"It was good mom.' He replied. "Mom am going out tonight, kids from my grade are meeting up at the bowling alley."

His mom looked at him and smiled "Sure honey. Just make sure your home by 11, it is after all a school night."

Arnold nodded and made his way up the stairs to his room in the attic. Haven't lived in San Lorenzo for most of his life and visiting his grandparents during holidays and some summer months he wasn't unfamiliar with bowling. He threw his bag on the bed and headed for his laptop. He decided that on the safe said he should probably look up the rules of the game to refresh his memory. After spending the next few minutes on the search he closed his laptop and went over to his bed to lie down. He looked up at the sky room and reflected on how his first day of school went.

Haven't learned from his new friend Sid (a.k.a Sidney) the only way to get close to the "Pink Ladies" is if you're a "T-Bird", and the only way to become a "T-Bird" is to own a motorcycle, or be a biker's kid which he wasn't. So basically bottom line he can look at them girls but he betters not touch. And boy was Arnold sure looking, he watched whenever he can as Helga walked the halls with her confident stride and smile on her face. He was entranced on how from as far as he could see he wasn't like the other girls in the school. She doesn't stop every five secs. To check her complexion in the mirror, she was witty and knew how to stand her ground. But every now and then when she thought no one was looking she had this sad frown on her face and her eyes became distant. His heart went out and he wanted to know why and what she was thinking.

Arnold sighed and continued to let his thoughts wander.

The sound of bowling balls rolling and hitting pins could be heard throughout the bowling alley. Shouts and laughter coming from groups of high school kids as they enjoyed their night and talked about the first day of school.

Thad hold his bowling ball, walked up to the line and threw it down. He watched as the ball hit two pins then ran back to his friend's high-fiving the boys.

"Mark that as a strike." Brain said gulping down his yahoo soda.

"What are you talking about he hit to lousy pins!" Helga scowled giving Brain a death glare.

"That's technical strike, due to the fact that you chicks were late. Read your bowling rules!" Gerald yelled out. The girls ruled there eyes and Phoebe lightly punched Gerald in his chest.

"What's the final score?' Lila asked sitting on Brain's lap and giggling as he started kissing her neck.

Brain looked up and said "Final score happens later tonight. Last game winner takes all agree?"

"Would you just shoot the ball?" Helga shouted

"Shoot the ball!" Patty shouted

"Shoot the ball!" the guys shouted

Brain took Lila off his lap jumped on the table as the song's opening theme started and sang:

_Come on everybody, gather round.  
>I'm gonna show you how to knock 'em down.<br>When I'm on the ball, I'm the number one.  
>And I'm gonna show you how it's done.<span>_

_Everyone: Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.  
>Hey, come on, let's get this show on the road.<br>Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.  
>Girls: We're sittin' on a bomb that's about to explode.<em>

_Everyone: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.  
>If you're lookin' for a fight, then the time is right.<br>We're gonna wipe the floor with you tonight._

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.  
>We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,<br>We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl.  
>We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!<br>_

( Everyone started jumping and dancing around throwing bowling balls at pins, then Brain walks into the middle of the lane got on his knees and turned to Lila)

___Brain: Screams... Hey Lila, take a look over here,  
>I'm your kingpin, honey, and I'm gettin' in gear!<br>Lila: Hey Brain, Brain, go bowl that strike,  
>And I just might be your baby tonight!<span>_

_Everyone: Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.  
>Boys: Hey, come on, let's get this show on the road.<br>Everyone: Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll.  
>Girls: 'Cause the stakes are high, ( Everyone) and the winner takes all!<br>_  
><em><span>Everyone: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.<br>Girls: Don't get sore when you lose tonight,  
>Boys: We're gonna show you how to do it right.<span>_

_Everyone: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight.  
>We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,<br>We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl.  
><em>

As the music played Brain stepped up with a ball in his hands the guys surround him and yelled

_Get a strike!_

Girls start the countdown as Brain bowled the ball

_Ten….Nine….Eight….Seven….Six…..Five…..Four…..Three…..Two…..One SCORE!_

Brain got a strike, everyone jumped and Brain was lifted high in the air and Lila started Blushing

_Everyone: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_Everyone: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_Everyone: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

Everyone smiled and laugh as they headed to the counter to turn in their shoes.

"Another victory well earned aye Brain! " Harold laughed slapping Brain on the back.

"Yea so where's the trophy?" He asked looking at Helga.

Lila came up to him and pulled on his jacket "Right here Brain" and kissed him fully on the lips.

Phoebe nudged Helga and whispered kissy. Helga turned and saw Brain kissing Lila, she shrugged knowing of Lila's crush on him and finished putting on her jacket.

Lila broke away from Brain and he smiled and said "Well that's for best average' he grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her towards him, 'what about for best score?"

Helga face filled with disgust as she pushed Brain away, her hands curling in a fist and her face turning red. Lila look in shock and hurt, tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh touchy!' Brian yelled shaking his hand as if he was burned from a hot plate. 'What about the trophy for best score Helga?"

"Yea Helga' Thad chanted 'What about best score?"

Helga snorted and folded her arms across her chest "I anit no one's trophy Thad" she spat out in disgust.

"Oh you anit no one's trophy aye miss independent!" Brain smirked.

Helga glared at him and said "Yea miss independent, I kiss who I want when I want. I can even kiss the next guy that walks through the door if I wanted to!." She yelled facing turning red.

The guys laughed at her and Brain pointed towards the door "yea well be my guest!"

Just then Arnold walked in haven't overslept. Helga walked up to him grabbed his neck and brought his lips to hers. The room gone quiet, Arnold stood in shock at Helga kissing him, his eyes wide opened. Before he even had time to react Helga pulled away looked at the group of boys with a triumph smiled, picked up her bags and looked at the girls.

"Let's go am tired of this place!" and she marched on out. the girls giving the boys a look of disgust and laughter. Lila being comforted by patty walked past Brain with her head down.

Arnold look around at the boys and asked "Is it too late for the game?"

Brain filled with rage and shamed looked at Arnold and stomped out of the bowling alley,the other boys following not even whispering a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok it has come to my attention:

The name Brain and Brian I have been typing my fingers do most of the work but am going to stick to Brain for now. oh and sorry but am not that good with descriptions so please don't be mad if I don't describe their outfits and what not.

Well if there's anymore mistake please feel free to contact me. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

I don't own HA!

The next afternoon we find Arnold heading towards the auditorium to help Eugene with the Senior Talent show. Eugene asked him the other day if he can play the piano just for the auditions of the show, after hearing how he took piano lessons from his grandmother during his visits. But all day his mind was on that kiss that Helga gave him last night. A blush appeared on his checks along with a small smile. He started to remember how soft her lips were and licking his lips now he can still taste that fruity lip gloss that she wore.

All day today he was trying to talk to Helga about that kiss, but he never found an opportunity when she was alone and he could approach her. But as he watched her all day, watching how she smiled and talked with those pink, slightly glossed, pouty lips of hers his thoughts produced images of her and him kissing underneath the bleachers, she biting her lips and calling out his name as he travel down her body. Arnold stopped with his hands on the door and shakes his head, his blush turning even darker his heart beating faster and his palms became sweaty, he need to stop letting his mind wander in forbidden territory. But truthfully he can't help it especially when she was near him.

Arnold heaved a heavy sigh and walked in to the auditorium and headed towards Eugene who was standing on stage greeting those who came for auditions. Eugene spied Arnold waved to him and pointed to the piano on stage in the corner, Arnold nodded and headed to the piano practicing warm up skills to tune up his fingers.

For the next hour Arnold sat behind the piano playing different melodies and songs for different auditions, trying not to laugh at some crazy parties and focus mostly on his playing. His mind wandering and thinking of where Helga could be and what she was doing, while waiting for the last audition group, until he heard her slight laughter and his nose whiff her vanilla and lavender sent behind him. He turned around and sure enough she was walking over by the piano with the other "Pink Ladies" in tow and other female's from their class. A huge grin appeared on his face and his eyes went half lidded as he watched her stand close to the piano where he was sitting music sheet in her hand. He heard rustling of papers and felt a hand on his shoulder, Arnold turned and saw Rhonda smile at him and pointed to the sheet to indicate that he can start playing. Arnold carry his focus to the sheet saw the title "Girls for all Seasons" and started to play the chorus opening line.

_AHHH –AHHH- AHHH I will be your girl for all seasons all the year through your girl for all seasons because I LOV-LOV-LOVE, because I Love to spend everyday with you just you._

Arnold turned to Helga still playing when she wasn't. Singing "hey Helga!" . He said.

Helga looked up and saw Arnold "Hey foot-ball head what's up?" she said

"I was wondering if you're free this afternoon?" Arnold asked.

Helga smirked "Doi! Am free every afternoon, it's in the constitution!" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her sheet of paper.

Arnold blushed and turned back to the music sheet in front of him.

Auditions finished, everyone packing up to go home Arnold realize that this can be his time to talk to Helga. He looked around and saw her standing on stage with Phoebe and Lila gathering her stuffs and talking to them with her hands flying through the air.

"Hey Helga!" he called out.

Helga turned and a scowl appeared on her face looking at Arnold her hands on her waist Jacket in her hand. "What Foot-ball head?" she asked.

Arnold walked up to her rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some ice cream or something?.

Helga shake her head "am sorry but am busy."

Arnold feeling a little rejected but not wanting to give up "ok how about tomorrow then?" he asked

Helga sighed hard "Am busy then too." And turned to walk away.

Arnold grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, green eyes meet blue eyes, "well I wanted to talk to you about that kiss yesterday' he started 'I mean you just don't go around kissing any guys right?"

Helga dropping her jacket, and getting pissed at Arnold intruding her business replied "look it was just a joke. Get over it bucko!" and turned to walk away.

Arnold picked up her jacket and shouted out her name again, "Helga you forgot your jacket!"

Helga stopped, looked at her arms, looked behind her at the jacket Arnold was holding. She turned around, stomped back to him and grabbed one end of the jacket while he was still holding on to the other end.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" He asked again.

Helga sighed, yanked the jacket out of his hands and turned away.

"Helga!" he called

"Look when are you going to get the picture?" she cried out.

_If you really want to know  
>What I want in a guy...<br>Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
>With hell in his eyes.<br>I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
>And he's gonna be wild as the wind.<br>And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..._

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
>If he's cool enough,<br>He can burn me through and through.  
>Whhoa ohhhh<br>If it takes forever,  
>Then I'll wait forever.<br>No ordinary boy,  
>No ordinary boy is gonna do.<br>I want a rider that's cool._

Helga got up looked at Arnold and walked to the back room.

_That's the way it's gonna be,  
>And that's the way that I feel.<br>I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
>I want hell on wheels.<br>Just give me a black motorcycle,  
>With a man growin' out of the seat.<br>And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..._

_With a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
>If he's cool enough,<br>He can burn me through and through.  
>Whhoa ohhhh<br>If it takes forever,  
>Then I'll wait forever.<br>No ordinary boy,  
>No ordinary boy is gonna do.<br>I want a rider that's cool._

Helga put on her jacket flipped her pigtails over her shoulder and danced her way to the back door.

_I don't want no ordinary guys,  
>Comin' on strong to me.<br>They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
>They don't know what I need.<br>They're gonna know when he gets here,  
>Cause the crowd will be shakin'.<br>I'll do anything to let him know,  
>That I'm his, his for the takin'.<span>_

_I want a coooooool rider,  
>A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.<br>I want a coooooool rider,  
>A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.<br>I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
>I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.<em>

As Helga made her way across the courtyard still humming the song in her mind, Arnold appeared by the door watching her go, arms folded over his chest his mind racing with thoughts. Just then Sid appeared next to him.

"Hey Arnold!' he said slapping Arnold on the back ' What's happening man?"

Arnold looked at Sid a determine look in his eyes and a half smile on his face. He grabbed Sid's upper arms look him dead in the eyes and asked "Where can I buy a motorcycle?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alrite here's the next chp for Grease. Enjoy please!

I don't own HA!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAH

"So Arnold you want a motorcycle aye?" Sid asked turning back to smirked at Arnold as he headed to a shack around his house.

Arnold a little nervous rubbed the back of his neck while nodding.

"And has this anything to do with Helga Pataki does it?" Sid asked again a slight twinge of amusement lingering in his voice.

Arnold blushes and looked away from Sid "Well I won't say for her exactly…" he started to reply

Sid laughed at the embarrassed look on Arnolds face, and opened the shack to relieve old motorcycles, different parts, whatever else you find in an auto shop.

Arnold looked over at Sid in shock. Sid seeing Arnold's expression simply shrugged and said " I do the maintenance for all the motorcycles the T-Birds drive, since auto is my thing, ya know no big deal." He walked in a started to pick up an old greasy jumpsuit and handed it to Arnold.

"Do you at least know how to ride a motorcycle?" Sid asked already knowing the answer. He grabbed a wrench; a book titled "User's Guide for a Motorcycle" and walked back to Arnold. "Alrite let's begin!"

A few months past and life in school became busy with the girls preparing for the talent show along with school work and Arnold every day after school and talent practice went by Sid to learn how to ride a motorcycle and to maintain it. But it hasn't stop him on the few occasions when him and Helga would work together and he still got a glimpse of how wonderful she was. Helga on the other hand was getting tired of all the pressure of being the leader of "The Pink Ladies". She wanted more in her life and she really doesn't know where to begin or where to look.

Well it was one of those long nights where the gang was hanging out at the bowling alley that would change Helga's life that she never expected. The gang was hanging around laughing and talking until Timberly (Gerald's younger sister) ran inside to inform Brain that Dominic was waiting outside the alley and that he was all alone. Brain seeing as its his opportunity to show off his manliness walked outside with Gerald, and Harold with a ciggie in his mouth. Timberly went off to look for Curly who was in the corner making out with Rhonda.

The three 'T-Bird's" walked outside expecting only to see Dominic by himself, but stopped short when they that he had about 5 more people with him. The ciggie dropped out of Brain's mouth, he shook out his jacket and snap his fingers "Comb" he said. Gerald and Harold both pulled out a comb, Brain took Harold's while Gerald start combing his hair. Dominic looked back at his crew and laugh sensing how nerves the boys were, did a flinching reflex that caused the three T-Birds to jump and head back inside. Just as they were going in Curly came out "Hey were is that rat face Dominic!" he yelled out looking around.

Dominic grabbed Curly by his shirt and pulled him to his face "You looking for a rat Face mouse Brain?" he asked drawing back his fist to punch Curly when a mysterious motorcyclist pulled up towards him and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to drop Curly and fall down on his bike. The Bike stuck his tongue out and drove out into the parking lot. Dominic embarrassed and enrage jumped up and shouted to his crew "Well don't just stand there, get that mother fudge back here now!" and he jumped on his motorcycle following after the guy.

Having seen what happened the students from H.S118 watched in stunned silence at the scene unfolding before them. The back ground music began to play:

_All: Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?  
>Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?<span>_

_Curly: He came out of the darkness in the middle of the night,  
>Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite.<span>_

_The T-Birds: He ain't foolin' no one on that pile of chrome and steel,  
>Burnin' up the pavement like he was some kind of wheel.<span>_

_The Outlaws: He's lookin' for a rumble and some heads are gonna bust,  
>He's gonna take a tumble with one solitary thrust!<span>_

_Pink Ladies: The only thing you guys are gonna do is eat his dust!_

Everyone ran outside to get a closer look at the scene.

_Who's that guy?  
>Where did he come from?<br>Who's that guy?_

_The T-Birds: Please tell me someone._

_Pink Ladies: I never knew anyone could be so cool._

_All: Whoa oh oh  
>Who's that guy?<span>_

_He's just amazin'!  
>From headlight to tailpipe, his burners are blazin'.<span>_

_Pink Ladies: Looks to me like he could really fly!_

Phoebe looked at Helga who started blushing, feeling her heart beating in excitement.

_Who's that guy, who's that guy?  
>Whooo ooooh who's that guy?<br>Whooo ooooh who's that guy?_

_Harold: He wears a pair of goggles like a man from outer space._

_Helga: It really doesn't matter that I haven't seen his face._

_The Outlaws: We're gonna wrap those handlebars around that neck of his.  
>The punk is gonna get it!<span>_

_All: When we find out who he is!_

_Arnold: Everybody wants you when they don't know who you are._

_Pink Ladies: If you're a man of mystery, it really takes you far._

_Arnold: Everyone around you thinks that you're a star!_

_Who's that guy?_

_Rhonda: Where did he come from?_

_Who's that guy?  
>Helga: Where can I get one?<span>_

_Arnold: They never knew that I could be so cool!_

_Whoa oh oh  
>Who's that guy?<span>_

_Rhonda: On that motorcycle_

_Arnold: What would they say if they knew it was Arnold?_

_All: Looks to me like he could really fly!_

_Won't somebody tell me...Who's that guy?  
>All: Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?<br>Whoooh ooooh who's that guy?_

Sirens were heard in the back ground, the outlaws rev up their bikes and speed off while everyone ran inside except Helga who watched in the distance as the mysterious biker drove to the side of the building.

"Helga you coming?" Lila called out to her.

Helga looked back and nodded her head, while waving her hands to indicate that they can go inside. The girls looked at each other and walked towards her while she still was looking in the distance.

"You know Helga there has been talk going on around the school about your loyalty to the T-Birds?" Rhonda said looking seriously at Helga.

Helga scoffed and rolled her eyes "Well maybe am tired of being just someone's chick! Ya know?"

"Tired of being a chick? Are you feeling ok?" Rhonda asked a look of shock on her face. She turned around and walked back inside shaking her head.

Lila walked up to Helga "You know Helga I think it's great that it's over between you and Brain but you gots to remember that were the T-Birds chick's at least until grad." She patted Helga on the shoulder and walked back inside.

Helga scoffed and started pacing in front of Phoebe. "What am I to do Pheebs? Am just so sick and tired of it you know its UHHHHHHHH!" she threw her hands up in frustration and looked at Phoebe with a desperate look in her eyes. Phoebe who doesn't like the look in Helga's eyes hugged her friend.

"It's ok Helga, I understand" Phoebe said as she pulled away from her friend. Just then the girls heard the engine of a motorcycle closed by and look to see the mysterious stranger starting at them. Helga's cheeks turned a bright red and her heart flopped in her chest as the stranger looked and smiled.

"You want a ride?" he asked her. Helga smiled and started to walk towards the stranger when Phoebe grabbed her back and turn her around.

"Helga! What are you doing?" Phoebe exclaimed

Before she answered to police cars pulled in the parking lot. The stranger smirked "some other time then!" and drove off on his bike, Helga watching with a half-lidded and glassy eye expression.

Brain stood by the door just watching what happened, and walked off his face flushed from anger and rage.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's another chapter hope you enjoy

I don't own HA!

"Sooo I hear that a mysterious rider showed up at the bowling alley last night!" Sid said looking across to Arnold the next day on the bleachers. Arnold started to blush but kept his gaze forward towards to the field.

"I also heard that this rider had a certain Pataki chick, shock and blushing in her boots.' Sid started laughing 'how do you plead?"

Arnold smiled and turned to Sid with his half – lidded gaze. "Guilty!"

Sid started laughing even harder and started slapping his knee with his hand.

"Boy howdy Arnold, you sure know how to show a girl a good time now. So tell me what's your next big plan so?" Sid asked his friend.

Arnold sighed and looked back over the field "that Sid lays the problem. I mean in that gear am everything she every wants and I knock her right out of her boots. But how I am now…" Arnold sighed heavily.

"You knock her right into her boots." Sid nodded understanding his friend's dilemma.

Arnold sighed once more and rub his hands on his face. Sid looked at his fiend and smiled "well don't worry too much, I mean you never know, maybe during those times you can get to know the real her and she gets to know the real you, and you two can live happily ever after."

Arnold smiled dreamily, his eyes going half-lidded as he remembered how cute Helga looked last night at the bowling alley.

"Gerald are you sure this is safe?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend nervously as he opened up the door to an old abandon building.

Gerald smiled and clicking on a light switch and Phoebe saw entering the building that it was an old bomb shelter, consisting of beds and blankets, first aid kits and the other works.

"Don't worry babes, I got the hook up from one of my boys and he said its cool for me to use it tonight." Gerald smiled at Phoebe and when she turned her back to him, he looked out the door, hold up an ok sign and closed the door behind him.

Phoebe jumped a little at the sound of the door closing, but seeing as there is not much space to move around she sat down on one of the beds. She started blushing heavily her hands in her lap shaking and her head bend down. Gerald seeing how nervous Phoebe was sat next to her and put his hand around her shoulder in comfort. "Pheebs babes you know I love you right?" he asked his shy girlfriend, grabbing her chin and letting his eyes meet hers.

Phoebe nodded her head and said in a smile voice "I love you to Gerald."

Gerald smiled and his rub his thumb over her chin lightly. "I know that you aren't ready to move on to third base, but I really want to show how much I love you. And how things going I feel that I might not have much time left to show you."

Phoebe eyes went wide with fear and terror "What do you mean Gerald?"

"Well…' Gerald dropped his hand and stood up, 'well Pheebs times have become tough and I might be call to serve my country."

"Serve your country?" Phoebe asked a little confused.

Gerald shook his head and looked at Phoebe with a serious expression "Yea I mean one minute were ok and next thing you know KABLAMMM ITS" TIME FOR WAR!"

A siren was heard coming from outside the door. Phoebe jumped up scared "What's that Gerald? What's happening?"

Gerald looked at Phoebe "It's started!"

_Background music began_

_America is calling  
>Lets care enough to give our very best<span>_

Phoebe looked at Gerald "What's started? What's happening?" Gerald looked at Phoebe and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the bed "they're calling us to war, Pheebs!" You need to hide."

_For if we give our very best  
>You know that we will do more than pass the test<br>If I could have three wishes,  
>I wish that you live free<br>I wish for every amber waves of grey from sea to shining sea_

"Think about it Pheebs, what If I was to die tonight and we never got to do it?" Gerald asked her touching her hair lightly. Phoebe looked shock "IT? Are you crazy get off me let me out of here!" Gerald jumped of Phoebe "are you crazy, it's dangerous out there!"

_Yeah  
>lets do it for our country<br>The red, white and the blue  
>Its Uncle Sam who's asking<br>So your mother will approve_

Gerald dropped to his knees and holds both of her hands in his and kissed it.

___Tomorrow I'll be fighting and I'll win this war for you  
>Lets do it for our country<br>Our country wants us to_

Phoebe started to blush and her heart started to flutter at the romantic side of Gerald

_Bullets are exploding  
>they'll soon be at the door<br>It's something to America you never gave before_

__Gerald did took off his jacket as Phoebe put a soldier's hat on his head that she found.

_Yeah  
>Lets do it for our country<br>The red, white and the blue  
>If the president were standing here<span>_

_I'm sure he would approve  
>I'll be a mighty soldier<br>Before this night is through  
>Let's do this for our country<br>Our country wants us to_

Gerald stood and carries Phoebe over to the bed "Are you sure my mother will approve?" Phoebe asked. "Your mother doesn't even have to know about it Pheebs!" Gerald answered. "And you're sure your old enough to go?" Phoebe inquired once again. Gerald sat them on the bed "All the way!" He said.

_Gerald: Just think about it  
>it'll be like we're doing it for the Statue of Liberty<span>_

_Phoebe: For the Grand Canyon_

_Gerald: For the New York Yankees  
>Bothe: It'll be like we're doing it for Disney Land!<span>_

_Both: Yeah!  
>Let's do it for our country the red, white and the blue<br>It's not much to ask from us  
>Our parents will approve<span>_

_Phoebe: You'll be a mighty solider_

_Gerald: Tomorrow I'll be fighting  
>And I'll win this war for you<span>_

_Both: Let's do it for our country_

_Gerald: We owe it to our country_

_Both: Let's do it for our country  
>Our country wants us to<em>

"Am ready Gerald!." "Am ready to Phoebe." Gerald leaned in to kiss her but Phoebe jumped up and moved to the door.

"Hurry lets go to my place and …!"' Before Gerald stopped her she opened the door and Brain and Curly feel down laughing at the two couples.

Phoebe was shock, speechless and embarrassed "Gerald Johansson! How could you!" She screams at him. Grabbing her stuff she ran of the building.

Gerald had his head in his hand while Brian and Curly continue to laugh at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok coming back to my story! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the show!

I don't own HA or GREASE2!

* * *

><p>Helga slammed the door of the three story blue house that she called home, walked down the streets, her fist curling and uncurling. As usual her and Bob got into another fight about how she wasn't <em>PER –FECT <em>like her sister _OL-GA_ and how she was bringing down the _PATAKI_ name and _Blah, Blah, Blah_. Helga gripped her Pink Ladies jacket closer to her body and not really paying attention to where her feet was going let her mind traveled, to the mysterious stranger out to the bowling alley two nights ago.

A blush and smile came on her face and she felt her anger slowly disappearing thinking of how cool he looked in his black tights and jacket, riding around the parking lot on his motorcycle. Her heart began to beat as she remembered how he singled her out and asked her for a ride and if it wasn't for Phoebe she was ready to jump on the back of his motorcycle and speed of into the night, not looking back to her life here. She was so into her thoughts and not realizing that she stopped walking, that she didn't hear the sound of a motorcycle following here until a voice, a voice that hunted her dreams the past nights spooked and send a tingle down here spine.

"_Hey! You still want that ride?"_

Helga turned on the spot her ponytail flying behind her to face the mysterious rider, her blue eyes widened in shock, excitement and anticipation. Her heart stopped for a few minutes and she almost forgot to breathe when she reached out his hand for her hand and pulled her closer. The rider smiled at her "I said do you still want that ride?" he repeated in a huskier voice. Helga nodded and the rider started up the motorcycle while Helga climbed on the back holding on to his waist and sitting straight so that her chest was pressed on his back and her cheeks was resting on his shoulders. The rider rev up his motorcycle and speed of, and for a minute Helga was lost in the feeling of freedom and excitement as they speed down the roads onto the highway.

She took in deep breaths, clinging tightly to the rider and smiling and laughing with this all new feelings coursing through her veins. She felt bold and empowered, she felt happy really happy for once in her life and safe. She looked at her surroundings and all she saw passing by was trees and water and few cars, feeling bold Helga started sifting her body until she was straddling the front of him. She heard a gasp, saw him smiled then laughed as the rider popped a wheelie with her in front. She was really, really, happy. Soon the rider pulled of the rode onto a side dirt road. And after driving for a couple minutes, she found herself on top of a cliff, overlooking the city. The rider pulled to the side, put his kick stand down and turned off the bike, he swung his leg form the back way and reach out his hand for Helga. Helga grabbed it, climbing off the bike and they both walked over to the cliff, sitting down, lost in their own minds for a few minutes, but taking comfort in holding each other hands.

"Sooooooooo…."the rider said after a few content minutes of silence. "Why are where you so mad this afternoon?" he asked.

Helga sighed heavily, squeezing his hands tightly as her anger came back. She started over the cliff for a few minutes…."I had a fight with my dad." She said softly. The mysterious rider pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Helga laid her head on his arms and sighed again.

"As usual the fights were about me not being _PER-FECT_ like my sis _OLGA, _and the face that I want to become a writer when I go off to college instead of taking up business like he wanted me to." She said looking out into the city.

"So you want to be a writer aye?" the rider asked. Helga smiled to herself, "I know looking at me you wouldn't expect it but I love literature and poetry and the world that it contains you know. Like when I read Shakespeare's sonnets I love the passion and thrill portrayed by his words on paper. "

The rider squeezed her shoulder in understanding and Helga felt like a little weight was lifted off her shoulders. She turned to the mysterious rider and looked at him; he turned and looked at her a smile on his face that made her heart flip flop and her stomach full with butterflies.

"So tell me about yourself mysterious rider?" she asked

He chuckled and brushed his hands along her cheeks, moving in closer until their lips were a few inches apart, "All shall be reveled in good time", he said and he kissed her lightly on the lips at first. Until Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips back to deepen the kiss. His tongue came out tracing her lips and seeking access to her mouth. Helga opened her mouth, sighing at the pleasure she was feeling, and the tingling sensation running through her toes. She was in bliss and she didn't want to stop. What felt like hours but was only a few minutes, the rider pulled back kissing her cheeks, her eyelids and her forehead, he pulled away and Helga opened her eyes and looked up at him. A blush on her cheeks, her lips swollen from the kiss and her eyes filled with happiness, passion and desire.

"Come on" the rider said getting up and pulling Helga up as well, "it's getting late, we should head back". He went to his bike and revs it up, Helga climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist and soon she found herself speeding off back down the dirt road onto the highway. As the night fall upon them, they pulled up to the front of her house, Helga sighed a little grumpy that the adventure came to an end and she had to face her parents inside. She climbed off the bike standing a few feet from her stoop, her back to him , holding on to her jacket as she try to think of what to say next.

A chill ran up her spine when the rider turned her around, and wrapped her in a big, warm hug. "I don't want this night to end." He said. Helga laughed hugging him tighter "Me either she whispered into his chest. She looked up at him, as he looked at her, leaning into each other for another kiss, suddenly he raised up his head and looked down the street to see a pair of lights from Brain's motorcycle crew heading their way.

"Oh no!" he said "we have company!" He moved away from Helga and jumped on his bike, revving it up.

Helga stood in shock and saw Brain coming closer. "Wait! 'She shouted "don't go! I can handle these guys! Please, I don't know when I will see you again!" she pleaded.

"Talent show, Friday night!" and with that he speed of leaving a confuse Helga standing on the curb _"Talent show, how did he know?"_ she thought just as Brain pulled up with Lila on his bike, Gerald with Phoebe, Curly with Rhonda and Harold with Patty.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked.

"So what's the story Helga?" Brain asked cutting his bike off and walking towards her.

"Story? What are you talking about?" she asked

"The story with you and the creep on the bike!" Brain shouted, anger coursing through his vien.

"Brain why don't you just mind your own busy will ya!" Helga said.

"Listen here and chick of mine is to be messing with any other creep except for this creep! ya hear!" He shouted.

Helga raised her eyebrows at him "Jealous much." And she turned on her feet and walked up the stoop inside.

"I 'M NOT JEALOUS!" he shouted after her. Then Lila came marching in front of him, angry with tears running down her cheek " Listen here Brain,' she poked his chest ' you need to figure out who belong to who here because this is freaking crazy and am tired of it!" and she stormed off into Helga's house after her. Phoebe ran pass him with a look of disgust to follow Lila and Helga, then Rhonda and she called him a 'JACKASS", and Patty who shoved Brain hard to the floor and follow the other girls up the stoop.

"Jeez what's with these girls so?" Harold asked as he helped Brain from off the floor.

"I don't know there so confusing, I mean the minute I go third base with Pheebs, WHAM!, I end up back into second base!" Gerald complained.

"Yea I know what you mean! I think we all could use a little you know!" Brain said as they head back towards their bikes.

"And I know just the place!" Gerald spoke, grinning as he looked at his friends.

Curly and Brain looked at him and dropped to their knees:

_Curly: Well, come on and tell us Gerald  
>Brain: What's the secret of success?<br>Gerald: You gotta take a tip from the king of hip  
>'Cause you know that he's the best.<em>

The guys headed for their bikes

_We're goin' prowlin', we're goin' prowlin' tonight!_

They drove off and reached the school's auditorium.

_Gerald: I see you're hungry for a lover,  
>Gotta find a chick who'll give you more.<br>Well, there's a spot that I've discovered  
>Where a guy's guaranteed to score.<em>

Inside the auditorium

_Gerald: I'm gonna show you cats _

_T-Birds: some action,  
>Gerald; Like you've never seen <em>

_T-Birds: before.  
>Gerald: We're gonna get some <em>

_T-Birds: satisfaction  
>Everyone: Down at the grocery store!<em>

_Gerald: We're goin' prowlin'_

_T-Birds:walk, talk like a T-Bird  
>Gerald: Prowlin' <em>

_T-Birds: walk, talk like a T-Bird  
>Everyone: Prowowowlin' tonight!<em>

_Everyone: There's a female butcher, at the luncheon meat display  
>Got the best tongue in town, she delivers both night and day!<br>See the apple of your eye, stackin' peaches in a five foot pile  
>Just waitin' some guy to come, and take her rollin' down the aisle!<em>

_Curly: Well, I like a debutante, who comes across-now that's what I call class_

_Harold: Well, I like a tall girl, with long legs that go right up to her..._

_Gerald: You know what I like, I like a girl that's really smart  
>Provided that she's really stacked.<em>

_Brainy: Yeah? Well, I love 'em all, and they love me.  
>Cause I'm the leader of this here pack!<em>

_Everyone: were gonna find ourselves some cuties, who is sad and all alone, were gonna show them little beauties, that were T-Birds to the bonnnnne!_

_We're goin' prowlin' (walk, talk like a T-Bird)  
>Prowlin' (walk, talk like a T-Bird)<br>Prowowowlin' tonight!_

Music dies down and the guys went to the store!


End file.
